Intermediate transfer members that contain a release layer of low surface energy materials like TEFLON®, silicones and a number of fluoroelastomers are known. However, these release surface layers are substantially free of, or possess poor superhydrophobic characteristics as determined by their water contact angles being from about 80 to about 100°. Additionally, the low surface energy materials are very costly or of a sufficiently high cost that they are unattractive for use in intermediate transfer members.
Further, there are known intermediate transfer members that contain certain polyimides, however, these polyimides are not considered to be hydrophobic, which is attributed to the presence of imide functional groups which tend to increase the surface energy.
Also, there are known intermediate transfer members that include materials with characteristics that cause these members to become brittle resulting in inadequate acceptance of the developed image and subsequent partial transfer of developed xerographic images to a substrate like paper.
Yet further, numerous known intermediate transfer member surface coatings deteriorate thus resulting in members with poor wear characteristics.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Also, there is a need for self-cleaning intermediate transfer members.
Yet another need resides in the provision of superhydrophobic intermediate transfer members that exhibit a high Young's modulus of, for example, from about 5,000 to about 10,000 Mega Pascals (MPa) and an excellent break strength of, for example, from about 105 to about 300 MPa, or from about 150 to about 225 MPa.
Moreover, there is a need for intermediate transfer members which possess improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Another need relates to intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity leading to developed images with minimal resolution issues.
Additionally, there is a need for intermediate transfer member containing components that can be economically and efficiently manufactured, and with excellent thermal, chemical, and mechanical stabilities.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with acceptable mechanical properties inclusive of extended time period toughness and improved wear resistant characteristics properties as determined, for example, by the water contact angles illustrated herein.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.